The Lies of Love The 2nd way
by Quextion
Summary: Has the infamous Roy Mustang finally met his match? And if so... Well her appearence sure does fool everyone... What could this beautiful young performer possibly be hiding?


Title: The Lies of Love

Anime/Game: Full Metal Alchemist

Pairing: Roy Mustang x OC (Jade Mare Pinto)

Warning: The story is viewed mostly in Roy's point of view (so it may be a bit OOC at times…. But hopefully not a lot.), Sexual thoughts (though they don't go too far XD), mention of rape, "adult" language, skimpy clothing, drinking, and of course… showgirls.

Alert: (You may want to look up some songs mentioned to get an effect)

Author's Note:…It was haunting my DREAMS! So I needed to write it XD well, I hope you like.

It was the time of year yet again here in Central, for wonderful women in tiny mini-skirts to roam the streets in search for- what else? Me. What can I say? I'm a wonderfully handsome man who is highly respected. What female on this Earth could resist that? None, but if there were ever a lady whom was a bit feisty, I could always make her a bit tipsy and let her fall into my arms. That always worked even if those stubborn girls wouldn't admit it. I stopped and sat on a bench to see what lucky lady would have the pleasure to meet me later tonight and just my luck, a beautiful young lady carrying a few books just happened to walk by. Her long dark, almost maroon, red hair swayed as she walked carelessly- _oh this is going to be easy_. With a bit of concentration the girl stopped and began to tilt a little to her right, she was definitely feeling woozy now. I waited a few seconds before walking to her. _Hmm, What should I say to get her to invite me to her home…_

"Are you alright there ma'am?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and stared at me with big cerulean blue eyes. _Now I just wait until she falls under my spell and then-_

"No thanks." She shrugged and continued walking. Did she just say no? Alright, something has to be wrong with this girl. I thought for a minute and after contemplating whether she was even worth it_- She wasn't but no one has ever rejected me… So I might as well see what I am supposedly lacking-_ I caught up to her.

"I insist." I said calmly and took her books before she could reject me again. She watched me with an expression of boredom on her lovely face. Maybe if I hadn't been so full of myself then I probably would have seen the small smirk that formed on the edge of her lips.

"Thank you so very much." She spoke and lead the way. "A lot of the men here are so cruel that they wouldn't help me with those heavy books. But you're different aren't you?" She glanced back at me and threw a sweet smile at me. She was hooked, I could tell. All I needed to do was talk her up and slip her a bit of alcohol.

"Of course I'm different." I chuckled. "So where exactly are we going?" She stopped in front of a large building and looked at me.

"Here. This is where I work. I hope you don't mind." She bat her eyes and took the books I has been carrying for her. "It's called the Flavor Shot." She smiled again, something about that smile made me think that she wasn't as innocent as she had put on. _Well that just makes this a little more fun, doesn't it?_ "Oh and by the way sir, I hope you will take a drink as a reward for all that hard work you had to do." She laughed somewhat and then sauntered inside the building. I walked after her and found myself in a building full of tables and chairs, to my left was a big stage with some lights pointed at it and in front of myself was a counter practically pouring with wine and wine glasses. _She works at a bar? _Who the hell _was_ this woman?

"Pinto, you're late!" A man shouted as the mysterious girl set the books on a shelf and pouted at him.

"I'm sorry Brett. I was trying to get here when I met someone." She peered at me through the corner of her eyes which, unfortunately, let me to walk to her side. "Brett, this is…." She acted as if she didn't know my name. I could tell she knew me somehow because each glance she gave me seemed more like a glare.

"The name is Roy Mustang." I introduced myself. She snickered as I shook the man known as Brett's hand. His eyes were a very dark green and he was almost three times my own size. _Why the hell is she giggling?_

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Brett asked and squinted his eyes, as if that would help him remember me. I was about to speak but before I could he nearly crushed my hand. "You aren't perhaps the man who knocked up one of our dancers, are you?" He snarled. My eyes grew wide as I searched for an answer. _Knocking up one of his dancers? How the hell am I supposed to remember!_

"I'm pretty sure he isn't, Brett." Mystery girl spoke up and made Brett release his grip on my hand. _This girl is so strange! _"Anyway, do you think I can have him as our spotlight guest tonight? I promise that today's show will be a sellout if we have him." She batted her eyes. Brett looked at her then at me and then back at her. With a sigh he nodded.

"Wait a minute. What the hell is a spotlight guest?" I asked and stared at them.

"Oh you'll see. I swear you'll enjoy it but in order for that to happen you need line up like everyone else tonight. And don't worry, I'll find you." She winked and pushed me out of the bar. "Come back here at 10 pm, alright? That's when the show starts!" Was the last thing she said before disappearing into the building.

It was 9:50 pm when I came back to the bar. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw the line of men and a few women- it never seemed to end. What exactly did this bar do? What heck was a- My eyes locked onto a poster with 3 sensual ladies on it. Two of the girls had smaller pictures and they smiled while the other female- Who's picture was the biggest- had pouted and the look in her eyes shouted "flirty" or "feisty". All three girls had make-up that only made them sexier and their outfits… Well…_phew_… But the girl who had the biggest picture, I could have sworn I saw her before.

"I'm guessing you're new to this place." A man chuckled behind me. He looked about twenty-five or so years old. He shook his head and explained that these three ladies were performers called; The 3 Sins of Love. They had voices of angels and their dancing was something you may not find anywhere else. The main girl whom sang and danced the most was named Jade. Jade Mare Pinto. The second in command was Cherry Tsukai (She had bright orange hair and brown eyes) and the last, whom had the deepest voice of the trio, was Anne Fujiko (A brunette with hazel eyes). I couldn't exactly understand why so many people were lined up to see them-other than their outfits- but I had gotten that they were performers. I sighed and stood there until- **(please look up tough lover from the burlesque soundtrack)**

"I need a tough lover. Yeah, yeah, yeah." A young brunette sang and appeared on the ledge of the second story balcony. I assumed this was the shy Anne.

"I need a tough lover. Woo." A somewhat tall bright orange haired girl- Apparently this was Cherry- sang as she rose from her own spot on the balcony and sat on the ledge.

They sang and music began to play. Everyone seemed surprised that they would not only sing but sort of dance on the ledge. _Only one left to go… _The spotlight was on them.

"A tough lover. Ooh yeah." Was the last I could hear from them before everyone broke out into a cheer as a dark red haired girl opened the doors on the second story balcony. She had a flirty smile on and stood on the ledge as well. I was sure now that jade was the unassuming and sweet girl I had found this afternoon.

"When he kisses me, I get that thrill. When he does that wiggle I won't stay still!" She sang and winked, making a few men cheer. I hadn't noticed until now that they were wearing somewhat sparkled corsets and tiny shorts. Their outfits showed every curve and virtually all of their skin. "Hello everyone!" Jade laughed and waved. "If you're new here, I am Jade and these two wonderful girls next to me are Anne and Cherry. We hope you enjoy our little bar and, of course, our show. Now will everyone give a big hand to our spotlight guest of the night, Roy Mustang!" She called and pointed directly at me. A few of the men glared while others cheered but the other two singers kept singing and dancing. _This woman is going to be the death of me…_ "He is new to this bar but a few of the girls definitely know who he is. So could someone bring him up? Please?" She called out and batted her eyes again. At once I was pushed to the front of the crowd. Did she really mean I was going to go up there? Wait…why did I need to go up there anyway? _Because it's a hot girl who can sing and she's perfectly fine with being devious or being an angel. _I stared up at her and she laughed again but then she disappeared inside. A man pushed me into the bar and then the dark wooden doors closed.

"Come this way." I heard jade say and grab my hand. It was like little lightning bolts coursing through my veins when she touched me.

"Wait a minute what are we-" I was cut off when she opened the doors and pushed me into a seat.

"Just shut up and don't try to leave, ok? I'll explain it all soon." She whispered and then she smiled at her fans. "He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry. He'll be so tough, he'll make Venus come to life." She sang and danced around. This wasn't an ordinary dance though since she was once again on the ledge twirling and shaking her ass in heels that were about four inches off the ground. How could she not be worried that there is a really good percentage that she could fall and kill herself? I sat there and just stared at her as the song sped up a little. "A tough lover-" She sang before sat in my lap. "Uh uh." And as I heard the ending note she kissed my cheek making me blush a bit. Everyone clapped and hooted then they slowly disappeared into the bar.

"Nice choice jade." Cherry giggled and went inside.

"Remember we have ten minutes to change, jade." Anne reminded the lead singer before she too went inside.

"Sorry about not telling you, Roy. But you were so confused when we first came here that I knew I had to get you on stage." She giggled and got up. "Oh and sorry about the kiss but I do that to every spotlight guest." She shrugged.

"….." I couldn't speak ; my mind was filled with too many questions.

"Are you ok?" She asked and stared directly into my eyes.

"I'm fine. You're just confusing." I sighed and got up. She rolled her eyes but laughed and guided me inside.

"Well I'll explain more after the show. It ends at midnight today." She said and sat me at the table closest to the stage. She quickly ran into a room next to the stage and after about four minutes the lights dimmed only for a spotlight to appear on the curtains.

Alright this girl…Is Jade Mare Pinto, a singer and dancer at the Flavor Short. She can trick anyone-or me at least- into doing what she wants and she doesn't mind being flirty or sweet. I have to admit that she has a voice like an angel even when she isn't singing and the look in her eyes as she sings was something not very many people had. She was determined to make others happy and succeeded by the sounds of it. And although I've only met her this afternoon… I know my life won't be the same…Either for better or for worse.

_**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**_

_**Ending Note: So Jade Mare Pinto is performer… But is she a stripper? Where is she from? How did she get in central? Where the hell did the Flavor Shot come from? Is Jade actually multi-personalitied? Who the hell is Jade anyway? WHY DID SHE REJECT THE SEXYNESS THAT IS ROY MUSTANG! All will be answered either in the next chapter… Or the one after that. rate, review, comment, like, love, favorite, hate it, marry it, suggest ideas…. Do whatever! I hope you liked it though ^w^**_


End file.
